


(pa)Jamas

by thedarkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Janus is cold, M/M, cold blooded!deceit, its really just fluff, logan appears briefly, phineas and ferb - Freeform, there is only one solution, theres a singular curse word, yes im tagging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkstrangeson/pseuds/thedarkstrangeson
Summary: Janus' space heater breaks and there's really only one place that is going to be warm enough. Unfortunately, that place is taken.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Jamas, Thomas Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, thomceit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 235





	(pa)Jamas

There was a conundrum in the dark side of the mind palace. Despite being mid-April, there was a chill. This was, regrettably, nearly always the case, although Janus could usually get around it with layers and a space heater. 

Until the heater broke.

Now, he was stuck here, a cold-blooded snake boy, with nothing to warm him up. It was far from ideal. But he wasn’t going to give in on searching for help just yet, so he rolled over and pulled the covers tighter over his head. 

5 minutes later, he was still shivering.  _ Fuck. _ Going up to the “common” room would normally be out of the question, as it was more of an exclusive, light sides and Thomas only sort of room. But… they did know his name. Thomas did attempt to trust him. Maybe things could be different. Or, maybe he just wouldn’t run into any of them! Everybody had been sticking to their rooms since the video, and it was the middle of the day. Ideally, everyone would be busy and he could just curl up on the couch until he warmed up, before leaving. Nobody would even know he had shown up! The plan was flawless.

Groaning, Janus pushed himself out of bed. But he was not about to head up there with not even a bit of warmth, oh no. He pulled the comforter around him until it resembled  ~~ a tortilla for a snake boy burrito ~~ an extremely intimidating villain’s cloak, surely stocked with plenty of hidden weapons. 

Cloak trailing behind him, he made his way up the stairs to the common room. Even just halfway there it was already getting warmer, and Jan was just about ready to melt into a nap on the couch for the next several weeks. It couldn’t be a bad way of passing the time. 

Coming into the room he glanced around furtively, before beelining it to his target. The room was empty, thank goodness, so instead of taking the dignified route around to the front of the couch, he rolled right over the back of it.

Into something warm, squishy and wriggling. Oh, it was talking too.

“Hey! What the—”

“Oh, hello there,” said Janus, not at all prepared for this encounter, “I was expecting to find you here. Who are you, by the way?”

“Um, Janus, it’s Thomas.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll just be taking a nap here, then I can get out of your hair.” 

“Janus,” said Thomas carefully, “You’re on top of me.”

“Ah yes, that,” he paused, “Deal with it.” Thomas was undeniably warm and Janus was not about to lose his new personal space heater. At least not until he stopped shivering.

“I guess I didn’t have anything planned… Janus, why are you so cold?” He could hear the tinge of concern in Thomas’ voice, and he was not about to navigate this in his current state. So he said the only reasonable thing.

“I’m not cold.”

“Sure, Jan.” Thomas shifted around to let Janus lay next to him on the couch, although there really wasn’t enough room for that. Janus hissed at the loss of body heat and extricated an arm from the  ~~ snake burrito blanket ~~ comforter. Reaching out wildly, he soon found Thomas’ arm and pulled it around him.

“Now you’re sstuck.” Thomas chuckled, and Jan could feel the deep rumble even through the comforter.

“I suppose I am. Can I have some of that comforter?” Janus considered it. It would be difficult to get out of the blanket, but it could be worth it because there’d be more warmth with both of them underneath.

“I guesss you musst.”

A few minutes of intense wriggling later, and the end result was worth it. The comforter covered both of them, and Jan was pulled tight to Thomas’ chest. Dimly, he thought that it should be the other way around. It was his job to protect Thomas, after all! But the warmth was comforting, and he was not about to try to right this, at least not now. So he did the only reasonable thing, and pushed a little closer before closing his eyes. This was still a perfect nap opportunity. 

* * *

“Thomas, you have been asleep for approximately the last 93 minutes, if you do not get up now you will enter into another sleep schedule and it will be more difficult to wake up later, therefore—” Logan blinked as another head emerged from the blanket burrito, “Greetings, Janus.”

“Thanks, Logan. I guess I should get up, there's stuff to do,” said Thomas, yawning. Janus, however, hissed and tried to disappear further under the blanket. He may have warmed up, but he was not about to go back to the cold part of the mind palace just yet. 

“Sstay?” His voice sounded smaller than he had hoped, but it seemingly worked. Thomas brushed the hair out of his eyes, and Jan melted into the touch.

“I do have some shows to catch up on, don’t I?” Thomas smiled down at him. “Logan, I’ll get up early tomorrow to catch up, alright?”

“This seems to be an adequate use of your time. Although, you may want to find Janus some better pajamas. His are well-worn, to say the least.” 

“No, they’re not,” said Janus.

“I’ll go get you something fleecy, alright?” said Thomas. It took a lot of persuading, but he eventually managed to extricate himself and return with a set in soft yellow plaid. Janus was maybe a little too happy to see them, but he changed as quickly as possible before smooshing himself back next to Thomas, upright this time at least.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Phineas and Ferb,” Jan responded without any hesitation.

“As you wish.”

They marathoned a non-trivial amount of the show, with commentary from each. Both of them knew all of the songs, of course, and Janus took every opportunity to criticize Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lack of villainous success. Of course, nobody could tell that Doofenshmirtz was his favorite character. It definitely wasn’t obvious. 

But, time kept moving and it ultimately became a little too late to be able to justify staying up any longer. He was warm, and there really was no other reason to stick around. Jan tried to do it as simply as possible.

“I have, err, scheming to get to, Thomas. Besides, I am warm and no longer in need of your body heat.” 

“Oh, um, alright Jan,” Thomas seemed almost disappointed, “Well, maybe we could do this again sometime.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Janus pulled his comforter back around himself and tried to look intimidating.

“Sure it won’t. How about Friday?”

“Thursday.”

“Deal.”

Janus nodded imperiously, before setting off back down the hallway, his comforter swishing across the floor.

“Good night, Janus,” Thomas called after him.

“Good night, Thomas.”

Upon arrival at his room, Janus nearly stepped over the package at his door. His thoughts were most definitely elsewhere. But he was curious, so he opened it up to find his space heater, repaired. A note in concise blue pen spelled out his name, and the repair date. Janus plugged it in, but he was definitely not planning on telling anyone it was back in working order. The excuse was too good. And he wasn’t exactly averse to another late night with Thomas.

Overall, the adventure was an 11/10 flannel pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! mandatory tumblr plug, I am @thedarkstangeson.


End file.
